Fall into Me
by Azuril Noir Raine
Summary: behold! another shmucky-wucky songfic by mwa! this one's about Ryou's sister, Kaylynn, and the infatuation she develops with Malik. flames will die and i will luv you 4 ever if u review!


A/N: this is about Ryou Bakura's half sister Kaylynn Raynnes  and the infatuation she developes for Malik Ishtar. But is he willing to return her feelings? Nope! But, too bad for him she'll get that boy yet!

Disclaimer: I hate this thing...oh well, dun own Yu Gi Oh or the song "Fall Into Me" YGO belongs to Bandai I think and the song belongs to Emerson Drive.

Title: Duh! "Fall Into Me"

Song: "Fall Into Me

Rating: G I think...

Genre: Romance/General

Spoilers: uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhh....................... *stream of drool on side of her mouth, blank and unblinking expression on her face*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Fall Into Me 

By Pop Flower Millenium (when life gives you lemons, throw them back in life's face and demand candy)

*****A/N: no audio! Meaning no sound until further notice!*****

Kaylynn was sitting at an outside picnic table with her younger half-brother Ryou and his friends Yugi, Jeoy, Jetta, Anthy, Tristan, Mai, Seto, Ryougi(Duke) and Tea, the group was eating lunch and talking, as usual, Kaylynn was peing a prankster as she talked and could be seen standing on the bench of the table, her foot up on the table part, a hand on her chest, the other out in front of her, holding an orange with a few toothpicks with grapes on them sticking out of it like eyes, she was spoofing Shakespear as her friends and brother laughed. Kaylynn grinned, she was smiling broadly, her brother and his friends were laughing at something she'd said when she turned her head and saw a bleach-blonde haired, lavender eyed boy walking down the cement path towards the school all by himself, she slipped slowly back down onto her seat on the bench, one leg folded ubder her at an odd angle, the other with her foot planted on the ground, a vacant expression on her face as she watched the boy walking with his head bowed slightly, eyes downcast, arms swinging slightly at his sides.

_      Right here waiting, staying strong:_

_      Come and fall into me. _

Tea put a hand on her arm and Kaylynn looked away from the boy towards her female frined, all of which were shaking their heads slowly(A/N: remember, still no sound, but the music of course), saying things like

"don't even think about it, he's too far gone." Or

"no way, not him. I've heard he isn't all that friendly."

But she didn't seem to be taking the words in, she just looked longingly after the boy who was almost inside.

_      You say you've turned it off,_

_      Hid your heart upon a shelf._

(A/N: next day or after school action! I don't know which one...*thinks* hmmm...*lightbulb pops on above her head* after school! STILL no sound but the music) Kaylynn stood outside the building, talking with Anthy, Jetta and Mai, her brother in tow, her black leather messanger bag with its billions of pockets hung from her shoulder, when she saw him again out of the corner of her eye, she watched him, then held up a hand for her friends to wait for her as she ran over to him with her usual big grin, putting a hand on his shoulder, 

"Hey," she said, then he turned and looked at her with his exoticly colored eyes and started to speak. 

*Friends' POV*

_      Scared of what it might cost,_

She stood there talking to him, their words unheard by the ears of Kaylynn's friends, then he nodded and walked away, Kaylynn smiling and waving after him, once he was gone she shlumped down and let out a deep breath she'd been holding as she waved, then she started spinning in circles, waving her arms and jumping up and down, screaming praises to whatever gods she could think of as she did so, then she ran over to her friends, grabbed Jetta's hands and started to dance in a circle with her frightened friend, afterwards,m she let go of Jetta, Anthy and Mai catching her, and ran off towards home, her brother saying quick goodbyes to their friends as he ran after her.

(A/N: Kaylynn and Ryou's apartment, that day, about ten minutes later. Still no sound but the music) Kaylynn has a sheer black shirt on over her short black skirt, black knee socks, pulled down so they're baggy by her ankles, and a black and violet thickly woven bracelet, the door bell rings and she looks up from the text book she was reading through and runs for it, sliding in her socked feet and nearly going down in the process. When she made it to the door she pushed her hair back and opened the door, revealing the boy from before-by now dubed Malik.

_      To take it down for someone else._

The boy was invited in, not caring to take of his shoes as he entered, Kaylynn not caring either as she joined him on the couch, watching him get out his books for the study session they'd planned, she followed suit, asking a lot of questions and requesting a lot of help from the boy.

_      Cause loving him you lost,_

_      Too much of yourself._

At one point she looked up from the books, having accidentally started taking them seriously, and found him looking at her, but his eyes quickly reglued themselves to his papers

_      Baby, can't you see,_

She blinked a bit, then blushed ever so slightly and went back to her work as well, not noticing him look at her out of the corner of his eye.

_      That he's not me._

(A/N: NOW It's the next day. Still no sound) 

_        And I need you to know you can fall into me. _

Kaylynn walked down the hallway of the large school as she talked with Anthy and Jetta, but was knocked in the arm as someone tried to hurry past.

_        That my arms are wide open and will always be._

 She turned in rage from the spilled pile of books she was now crouching near to the boy who had stopped moving to look and see if she was alright, it was Malik, her rage quickly diminishing into a look of surprise, then joy as she waved her hand dismissively at him with a smile, he nodded, cheeks reddening and turned away. 

_        Right here waiting, staying strong:_

Kaylynn half closing her eyes as a contented smile spread over her face, Jetta and Anthy looking at her, then at each other, confused and lost.

_        Come and fall into me. _

(A/N: a soundless lunch time) Kaylynn came to the usual table to find only Anthy and Jetta sitting there, she blinked in confusion and walked over to sit down with them, blond-brown hair shining, grey-blue-green-brown eyes shimmering brightly as she said her hellos and sat down.

_      I'll follow any road,_

_      Anywhere to get to you._

Neither one of the trio noticing the lavender eyes watching from next to a tree several yards away from the table, then the eyes closed and the figure bowed his head slowly, thinking of the girl he'd just met and the fact that she'd never get to him because he had had enough of love.

The three girls sat and ate and laughed, when suddenly, Jetta asked about Malik, Kaylynn ceasing all motion as she thought, then she spoke and that made the figure by the tree bolt away, the three girls jumping in surprise as he did so, then they watched him,

_      I'll open up my soul,_

_      If that's what you need me to do._

Kaylynn's brows furrowed in sorrow as he ran from them, her eyes reflecting his image as clear as if they were glass.

After school, she confronted him again, speaking to him softly, but determinedly, he listened as she talked, then she touched her heart with one of her hands and closed her eyes as she spoke, followed by the abrupt movement of pointing at him and saying louder

"So, it's your call!"

_      Now, baby, its your move,_

_      All you've got to do,_

_      Is believe in love:_

Then he looked down and she softened, looking at him through piteous eyes.

_      Just believe in us._

Several days went by of her becoming closer and closer to him, but he was still afraid, for an unknown reason he refused to take the next step, but she wouldn't give in and she invited him out on a day at the boardwalk, which he thouroghly enjoyed.

_        And I need you to know you can fall into me. _

But when the sun started setting, he became nervous, Kaylynn noticed this and pulled him towards the beach, there they watched the sun's slow decent for a bit, then Kaylynn jumped up without warning and chased some sea gulls across the sand, kicking up a huge cloud of sand in her wake, which glittered around her in the red and orange light rays of the setting sun as she yelled and laughed and ran fater the fleeing birds.

_        That my arms are wide open and will always be._

_        Right here waiting, staying strong:_

Then she slid to a stop, skidding across the sand for a few feet, panting like a dog with a wild sparkle in her eyes and her usual grin on her face, Malik smiled dispite himself, he wanted to take the next step, but what if she hurt him just like the others had? What if...?

_        Come and fall into me. _

Then she ran over to him and flopped onto the sand in front of him, her smile warmer and gentler, (A/N: on the eighth day, god created sound...and then there was noise!)

"Malik, I want you to be able to trust me enough to fall in love with me. Because, ever since the first second I saw you, that's all I've wanted. Really, that's all. So, take the plunge, ok?" she said softly, he was staring at her wide eyed, shock written on his face. Then she pointed to something, the pier over the water, "go on if you don't want to fall in love with me," she said a little sternly, then she watched sadly as he stood and headed for the pier.

Malik heard the spash as Kaylynn ran back into the water, he squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head, then he looked up at the ladder leading to the peir, it was very tall

_      Just believe in love:_

Then he reached out his hand slowly towards the ladder.. (A/N: no more sound, all go bye-bye!).

Kaylynn stopped moving and turned her head, watching him take a deep breath as he climbed the ladder slowly, then her eyes narrowed and she turned away, diving under the water.

Malik reached the top and walked over to the railing and leaned over, Kaylynn was swimming around under him, he knew she'd cared deeply for him and he knew he'd shared the same feelings for her, but how could he make the same mistakes as before? But she wasn't the same girl that had hurt him...though she may be the next. His eyes welled up with tears and he tried unsuccessfully to blink them away, only to have them fall from his eyes and land on a pale, wet cheek.

_      Just believe in us._

Kaylynn froze as she felt warm drops on her cheek, she touched them and then looked at her fingers as if they were soaked in blood, but she knew where the drops had come from and looked up, to see a pair of shimmering lavender eyes looking back at her, she gave him a smile and mouthed 'come on down' to him, at first he looked hesitant, but then he started to climb up onto the railing and prepared to jump...which he did.

_        Baby, I need you to know you can fall into me. _

Kaylynn caught him as he hit the watter and they both went under, but they didn't care. Malik held to her tightly and she hugged him around the waist, smiling.

_        That my arms are wide open and will always be._

Later on, the two sat on the beach, both still damp from their swim, and watched the sun set over the water. Kaylynn looked to her right to find malik looking at the sunset, his pale hair glowed in the fading light and his skin took on a bronze tint, his jewelry glowed, as did his lavender eyes, then he looked at her and smiled, she returned the gesture. Then he rested his head on her shoulder and she smiled broader, her eyes half lidded,

_        Right here waiting, staying strong:_

Then she turned her attention back to the sunset as she sat hugging her knees with a pale haired boy resting his head on her shoulder,

_        Come and fall into me. _

and after a few seconds, she rested herhead ontop of his and the two finished watching their sun set

_        Come and fall into me._

_        Baby, fall into me._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: well, there you have it. Another songfic by yours truly. Yes, I know that the end part was put together rather hastily but I had a limited amount of time to finish it so, I decided to quickly whip through it, so don't critisize me! Please review! Please! Or I'll start writing porno!


End file.
